


The Dark Side Of The Sun

by dirkgently (kusoaikon)



Category: Dirk Gently's Holistic Detective Agency (TV 2016)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-02
Updated: 2017-04-02
Packaged: 2018-10-13 23:38:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10524312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kusoaikon/pseuds/dirkgently
Summary: Dirk Gently. Project Icarus. Angst? Todd Brotzman.





	

still to be updated and written out, just posting this already :')


End file.
